Forum:2011 Pacific hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2011 Pacific hurricane season Betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here(that i'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm (June 7) *Before April 1 - *April 1 to 10 - *April 11 to 20 - *April 21 to 30 - *May 1 to 10 - *May 11 to 20 - Darren23 | 02:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC), HurricaneSpin Talk to me, Patteroast 23:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) *May 21 to 31 - *'June 1 to 10 - ''WINNERS!'(Adrian Formed June 7)HurricaneFiona 16:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) YE Tropical ' *June 11 to 20 - Yqt1001 02:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *June 21 to 30 - Ryan1000 21:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *July 1 to 10 - *After July 10 - *There will be no storms this year - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (November 25) *There will be no storms this year - *Before October 1 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - Ryan1000 20:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *October 21 to 31 - 'Darren23' | 02:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC)Cyclone10 23:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Allanjeffs 01:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) *November 1 to 10 - Yqt1001 02:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) HurricaneSpin Talk to me HurricaneMaker99 23:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *November 11 to 20 - HurricaneFiona 16:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] *'November 21 to 30 - WINNERS!! '(Kenneth dissipated November 25) ''Patteroast 23:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Andrew444 21:25, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Zbase44 05:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *December 1 to 10 - *December 11 to 20 - *December 21 to 31 - *Storm active at start of 2012 - Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, do not cross out the names as they form. Also, please do not bet on a storm that has already formed. ; ) *Adrian - *Beatriz - *Calvin - *Dora - *Eugene - Traveling over 6000 miles. HurricaneSpin Talk to me *Fernanda -Hits Oregon Zbase44 05:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *Greg - Takes a bizarre looping track like 1984's Norbert. Ryan1000 20:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Hilary - *Irwin - Traverses all three Pacific basins, NIO, the Red Sea, the Mediterranean Sea, and a small portion of the Altantic, striking Hawaii, the Philippines, Vietnam, Malaysia, Sri Lanka, Somalia, Yemen, Egypt, Sicily, France, Ireland, Iceland, and Greenland along the way, all before becoming extratropical within 50 miles of the North Pole. --HurricaneMaker99 23:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *Jova - Hits Alaska as an extratropical storm. HurricaneFiona 16:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Cat 5 YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] *Kenneth - Hits Seattle at hurricane force. Andrew444 21:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC), Random guess of landfall in Mexico.[[User: Cyclone10|''10]][[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] 21:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) *Lidia - *Max - *Norma - *Otis - Makes landfall in California as a cat 1 hurricane. Yqt1001 02:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *Pilar - *Ramon - *Selma - *Todd - *Veronica - *Wiley - *Xina - *York - *Zelda - *Pewa - Hits Alaska at TS force. Andrew444 12:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *Unala - *Wali - *Ana - *Ela - *Halola - Informal betting on strongest storm name (Dora) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Adrian - *Beatriz - *Calvin - *'Dora - WINNER!! ''Andrew444 21:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC)' *Eugene - Ryan1000 20:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC), HurricaneSpin Talk to me *Fernanda - *Greg - Yqt1001 02:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *Hilary - Patteroast 23:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC), Darren23 | 00:57, June 10, 2011 (UTC) *Irwin - HurricaneMaker99 19:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *Jova - Allanjeffs 23:34 ,January 21, 2011 (UTC) YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 02:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) *Kenneth -Cyclone10 23:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Lidia - HurricaneFiona 16:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) *Max - *Norma - *Otis -Zbase44 05:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *Pilar - *Ramon - *Selma - *Todd - *Veronica - *Wiley - *Xina - *York - *Zelda - *Pewa -Andrew444 21:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) *Unala - *Wali - *Ana - *Ela - *Halola - Informal betting on the highest winds (155 mph) Winds are in miles per hour. Also, no betting on a storm with winds mentioned that has already formed. *Less than 115 - *115 - *120 - *125 - *130 - *135 - *140 - HurricaneFiona 16:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) *145 - Yqt1001 02:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC), Patteroast 23:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) *150 - Ryan1000 20:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) (no Cat. 5's!) Andrew444 21:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) *'155 - NO WINNER!! '(Dora, 155 mph)'' *160 - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] HurricaneSpin Talk to meZbase44 05:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Allanjeffs 01:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) *165 - I've got a feeling. 'Darren23' | 02:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *170 -Cyclone10 23:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *175 - *180 - *185 - *190 - (record for the eastern Pacific) I doubt this will actually happen, but since it's just for fun... :P --HurricaneMaker99 23:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *195 - *200 - *More than 200 - (Highly unlikely) Informal betting on the lowest pressure (929 mbars) Pressures are per 5 mbar. If you have a more exact prediction(such as 923 mbar), feel free to add it into it's correct area. Also, no betting on storms with the listed pressures that have already formed. *Above 960 - *960 - *955 - *950 - *945 - *940 - *935 - HurricaneSpin Talk to me, Patteroast 23:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) *930 - HurricaneFiona 16:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC)YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] *'929 - WINNERS!! '(Dora, 929 mbars) Ryan1000 20:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Andrew444 21:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC)' *927 - Zbase44 05:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *925 - Yqt1001 02:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *920 - 'Darren23' | 02:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *915 -Cyclone10 23:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Allanjeffs 01:18, September 23, 2011 (UTC) *910 - *905 - *900 - (record for the eastern Pacific) *898 - I doubt this will actually happen, but since it's just for fun... :P --HurricaneMaker99 23:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *895 - *890 - *885 - *880 - *875 - *870 - *Less than 870 - (World wide record - highly unlikely) Informal betting on final EPac storm name (Kenneth) No betting on storms that have already been named. Sorry. *Adrian - *Beatriz - *Calvin - *Dora - *Eugene - *Fernanda - *Greg - *Hilary - *Irwin - *Jova - *'Kenneth - WINNER!! ''What the hell was I thinking?????? Darren23 | 00:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC)' *Lidia - Suprise11 00:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) *Max - HurricaneSpin Talk to me Andrew444 21:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) OWEN2011 18:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *Norma - Ryan1000 20:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] *Otis - Yqt1001 02:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Cyclone10 23:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Pilar - Patteroast 23:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Zbase44 05:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *Ramon - HurricaneFiona 16:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Allanjeffs 19:00 February 10 2011 (UTC) *Selma - *Todd - *Veroica - *Wiley - *Xina - *York - *Zelda - Not putting in the greeks...Add them if you insist, but unless this year's looking like 2005's AHS leave them off here. Informal betting on final CPac storm name(excluding cross-overs) (None) *'There will be no Cpac storms this year - WINNERS!! ''HurricaneSpin Talk to me, Darren23 | 00:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC)' *Pema - HurricaneFiona 16:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 02:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC), Patteroast 23:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Andrew444 21:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) *Unala - Ryan1000 20:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Zbase44 05:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *Wali - Yqt1001 02:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Cyclone10 23:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Ana - *Ela - *HaIola - Informal betting on number of CPac storms(Including cross-overs) (one) *There will be none this year - HurricaneSpin Talk to me, 'Darren23' | 00:56, June 10, 2011 (UTC) *'1 - WINNER!! '(Fernanda crossed into CPac)'' YE Tropical 02:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) *2 - HurricaneFiona 16:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) *3 - Patteroast 23:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Zbase44 05:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) HurricaneMaker99 23:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *4 - Yqt1001 02:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Andrew444 21:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Cyclone10 23:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *5 - Ryan1000 20:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *6 - *7 - *8 - *9 - *10 - *More than 10 - Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Irwin) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Adrian - *Beatriz - *Calvin - *Dora -Andrew444 21:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) *Eugene - Ryan1000 20:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) HurricaneSpin Talk to me *Fernanda - Patteroast 23:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) *Greg - Yqt1001 02:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *Hilary - Darren23 | 00:57, June 10, 2011 (UTC) *'Irwin - ''WINNERS!! Zbase44 05:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) HurricaneMaker99 23:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC)' *Jova - HurricaneFiona 16:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) *Kenneth - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] Cyclone10 23:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Lidia - *Max - *Norma - *Otis - *Pilar - *Ramon - *Selma - *Todd - *Veronica - *Wiley - *Xina - *York - *Zelda - *Pewa - *Unala - *Wali - *Ana - *Ela - *Halola - Informal betting on number of retired names (None) Starting with this year, I will make a new section on the betting pools - a section betting on the number of retired names in the season(you can't bet on a number that's obvious from storms that have already formed). -- Ryan1000 *'No names - WINNERS!! (No names retired) HurricaneFiona 20:12, March 11, 2011 (UTC) YE Tropical , Patteroast 23:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Allanjeffs 01:19, September 23, 2011 (UTC)' *1 name - Ryan1000 22:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC), Yqt1001 02:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC), HurricaneSpin Talk to me Andrew444 21:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC), Zbase44 05:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC)10Q. 22:21, September 22, 2011 (UTC) *2 names - HurricaneMaker99 23:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *3 names - *More than 3 names(Highly unlikely) Informal betting on damage totals (>203 million) *less than $100,000 - *$100,000-$500,000 - *$500,000-$1 million - *$1 million-$5 million - *$5 million-$10 million - *$10 million-$15 million - *$15 million-$20 million - *$20 million-$25 million - *$25 million-$30 million - *$30 million-$60 million - *$60 million-$100 million - *$100 million-$200 million - Yqt1001 12:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *'$200 million-$300 million - WINNER!! '(Overal damages>203 million)'' YE Tropical 14:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) *$300 million-$500 million - *$500 million-$1 billion - *more than $1 billion - Ryan1000 22:16, September 22, 2011 (UTC),10Q. 22:20, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Informal betting on final post-season report issued (Jova) We'll open this betting pool in December from now on, since the TCR's could come out before January. *Adrian - *Beatriz - *Calivn - *Dora - *Eugene - *Fernanda - *Greg - *8-E - *Hilary - Cyclone10 15:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC) *Irwin - *'Jova - ''WINNERS!! (Jova's TCR released February 6) Ryan1000 15:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Because this was the most damaging. Andrew444TalkBlog 03:38, December 18, 2011 (UTC)' *12-E - *Kenneth -Allanjeffs 00:18, December 18, 2011 (UTC), November cyclones are generally last. Yqt1001 20:56, January 6, 2012 (UTC) 'Ryan1000''' 15:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC)